


Pickup After-Party

by camichats



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Closeted Character, Comfort, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Kent comes to pick Whiskey up after a kegster.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Connor "Whiskey" Whisk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Pickup After-Party

"Parson," Bitty said, and Whiskey's heart skipped a beat. 

"Uh. Yeah. Hi." Kent and Bitty had met once, as far as Whiskey knew, but it didn't take more than that to know that they weren't on great terms. Bitty had overheard Kent say some shit to Zimmermann, and since Zimmermann was still refusing to speak to Kent, it was clear that they weren't okay. Kent probably wouldn't care about that enough to hold a grudge, except for the part where Whiskey vented to Kent about Bitty. He meant well, but he was... overbearing. Bitty meant for it to be comforting, but Whiskey felt like he was prying. 

Kent and Bitty having a face to face conversation was something he should've foreseen and taken steps to prevent. 

"What're you doing here?" Bitty asked, and Whiskey hurriedly tied off the last trash bag. 

He stuck his head into the room to head off any excuses that Kent might try to make. "I'm almost done." 

"Cool," Kent said, and Bitty paused awkwardly. His mouth was slightly ajar from thinking that Whiskey was talking to  _ him _ , and he snapped it shut as his eyes went wide. 

Whiskey ducked back out. 

"Oh," he heard Bitty say, forced lightness in his voice, "I didn't realize you were friends with Whiskey. That's um, that's great. I'm just gonna keep cleaning then. Nice to see you again." 

"Yeah, you too," Kent said, and they weren't fooling anyone. They didn't  _ need _ to fool anyone though, they just needed to not be at each other's throats. 

Whiskey grabbed the garbage bags and hauled them outside. They only had one trash can for the Haus, and it was never enough. Trash bags were piled up against the wall on either side like small pyramids. He walked back inside and found Tango, said goodnight, then went back to the room where Kent was. "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah." Kent pushed himself off the wall where he'd been leaning. 

He couldn't leave without saying something to Bitty, especially with Kent being here. Bitty was his captain, and the rest of the year was going to be so goddamn uncomfortable if he didn't make sure they were still on good terms. "Trash is all outside," he told Bitty, who nodded. 

"Thanks. And uh," his eyes darted to Kent, and Whiskey worried about what he was going to say. He didn't want to deal with this. He wasn't like Bitty; he didn't want to come out. Hell, the only reason Bitty was suspicious about this was because Zimmermann had told him that Kent was gay (or that they'd hooked up in Juniors, which was pretty damn close to completely outing him to a random guy but whatever). But then Bitty gave an awkward smile and said, "It was good to see you at a kegster." 

Whiskey gave an equally awkward smile in return, then him and Kent left. 

Kent didn't say anything until they were in the car because they were used to waiting until they were alone to talk about anything that might out them. "I could've texted you when I got here." 

Whiskey shook his head, because they'd already talked about that, and he'd said that Kent could come inside-- that it wouldn't be a big deal since it would only be a second. "I forgot that Bitty knew you." 

"Barely," Kent said with a snort, leaning his head against the steering wheel tiredly. "A part of me was hoping that Jack wouldn't have told him." 

"Not really his secret to tell," Whiskey agreed. 

Kent took a deep breath, let it out, then turned his head and smiled at Whiskey. "Hey." 

Whiskey chuckled. "Hey." 

"Missed you." 

"I missed Kit." 

"Rude." 

"I missed you too." 

"Much better," Kent said, sitting up. He leaned over, and Whiskey met him halfway. He started to pull away after a second, but Whiskey put a hand on the back of his neck and kept him close for a minute longer. "So you  _ did _ miss me," Kent muttered. 

"Either that, or I missed your mouth," Whiskey joked, kissing him again. 


End file.
